Testigo
by Catherine Lorca
Summary: "Un año, ha pasado un año desde la última vez que te vi, un año desde que firmé ese papel como testigo de la muerte de mi corazón y el nacimiento de tu alegría."


Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

TESTIGO.

Un año, ha pasado un año desde la última vez que te vi, un año desde que firmé ese papel como testigo de la muerte de mi corazón y el nacimiento de tu alegría. Ahora estoy más tranquilo, pero no puedo olvidarlo, recuerdo todo como si hubiera pasado apenas hace unas horas.

Cuando me diste la noticia no pude fingir demasiada alegría, me preguntaste que si estaba bien, suspiré y te regalé la mejor de mis máscaras, te dije que me había sorprendido pero que me daba mucho gusto, y que te deseaba lo mejor, te dije la verdad a medias, sí me sorprendió y sí te deseaba lo mejor, pero no, no me daba gusto y es que ¿cómo podría darme gusto el hecho de que iba a perder para siempre? ¿Cómo decirte que me alegraba el verte con otro? En ese momento rogué que mi cuerpo y corazón aguantaran un poco más, que no me dejaran caer, que no arruinaran tu momento, porque se te notaba, más feliz no podías estar, era la decisión más importante en tu vida y te hacía feliz. Pero, para mi mala suerte, no sólo me diste esa noticia, no, me pediste que fuera testigo, tu testigo, era obvio que no me negaría, te amaba…te amo demasiado como para negarme a algo que tú me pidas, y así fue como me obligué a sentir más dolor del que ya sentía desde que terminamos.

Recuerdo ese día que me dijiste que te casarías y es obvio que recuerdo muy bien la boda, yo te ayude a organizarla, oh sí, otra cosa que me pediste y no pude negarme, a veces creo que lo hiciste a propósito, sabías cuanto te amaba y seguías insistiéndome que te ayudara, bueno…no, no eres mala persona para hacer eso, supongo que te creíste mi "seguiremos siendo amigos pase lo que pase" y lo estabas aplicando muy bien. El problema es que yo no me lo creí, cuando decidimos terminar nuestra relación yo fui el que sugirió que quedáramos como amigos, cuando en realidad sólo quería un pretexto para poder verte y hablarte, un pretexto para no alejarme de ti, porque seguía y sigo amándote. En fin, te ayude con todo, a elegir tu traje, a elegir el lugar donde festejar, la música, las flores, al novio…no, eso ya lo tenías decidido, pero siempre recordaré que yo te presente a tu esposo, cruel ironía.

El día de la boda fue un día ¿curioso? Ok, yo lo hice curioso, todos listos en el registro civil, tu esposo más guapo que nunca, lo tengo que admitir, pero tú, tú brillabas en todo tu maldito esplendor, de traje negro, el traje que te elegí imaginando que lo usarías para mi, con esa sonrisa que poco teníamos la fortuna de verla, seguro y dispuesto a firmar un papel que te ataría de por vida, así lo veía yo, claro que si hubieras firmado ese papel para casarte conmigo vería todo de diferente modo. A unos minutos de empezar todo te estaba regalando una de mis sonrisas que muchos odian por parecer exageradas, pero que a ti te encantaban, y no pude evitarlo, te llevé a un lugar un poco alejado de toda la gente y comencé a decirte:

-¿Estás seguro?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- contestaste confundido.

-Pues a la boda, ¿seguro que quieres atarte de por vida?- sonreí.

-Te he dicho que sí, amo a Tino mucho más de lo que he amado a alguien más- contestaste muy seguro.

Después de esas palabras no pude contenerme, sentí todas mis emociones juntarse en mi corazón y pidiendo ser liberadas sólo atine a decirte:

-No lo hagas, Berwald, por favor…yo todavía te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo…

Te sorprendiste y mucho, no era para menos, tu "mejor amigo ex novio" de estaba pidiendo que no te casaras porque todavía te amaba ¡qué locura! Pero fuiste amable, y en vez de sacarme a patadas del lugar me dijiste:

-Lo nuestro ya fue, Mathias.

-Lo sé, ya lo sé- sentí que iba a llorar- pero…me amaste mucho ¿verdad? Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué terminamos?- mi voz se quebraba.

-Te amé, mucho, ya lo dijiste tú mismo, fuiste mi primer amor pero…-esa pausa me destrozó aun más.

-¿Pero qué?- pregunté con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¡Pero Tino es el amor de mi vida!- dijiste muy seguro y con eso me bastó para entender que ese día te casarías a pesar de lo que hiciera, quizás eso fue lo que me orilló a hacer lo que hice, después de todo, igual te ibas a casar, me acerqué a ti, te tomé por el saco y junté mis labios con los tuyos, no pensé en nada, me dediqué a grabarme el sabor de tus labios, era la última vez que los probaría.

Recuerdo perfectamente que me correspondiste el beso, ¿por qué? No lo sé y dudo saberlo algún día, pero así fue como me despedí para siempre de ti, cuando nos separamos sólo pude pronunciar un "gracias" y fuiste a ocupar tu lugar al lado de tu esposo, después de eso todo transcurrió normal, firmaste, firmó, firmé, y el juez hizo su trabajo. La fiesta fue una de las mejores fiestas, claro, la organicé yo, todo el mundo estaba contento y tú también, no tuve el valor suficiente para huir de ahí, me quedé toda la noche festejando y tomando toda la cerveza que mi organismo pudo aceptar, quería compartir tu felicidad, porque eso es amar ¿no? No importa con quien, pero quería verte feliz aunque yo estuviera destrozado, me consolaba el saber que fui tu primer amor y que eras feliz con el amor de tu vida.

Y así pasaron las cosas, ahora, un año después me dirijo a la casa que compartes con tu esposo, vamos a celebrar su aniversario, me dio gusto saber que sería un invitado más y no el organizador; poco a poco he ido superando todo esto, pero no, no he dejado de amarte, he tratado de convencerme que también fuiste mi primer amor, pero creo que no, creo que eres el amor de mi vida y eso no lo puedo cambiar. Llego a tu casa, toco el timbre y me abres tú, te veo sonriendo, así debes estar siempre, mereces ser feliz con la persona que elegiste y si, yo seré feliz porque tú lo eres y si, te seguiré amando a mi tonto modo, seré un testigo de tu felicidad, tu fiel testigo, nada más.

* * *

Nota cultural (?): El matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo es legal en Suecia desde el 1° de mayo del 2009 y en Dinamarca es legal desde el 15 de junio del 2012.


End file.
